


Visiting Vegas

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Primeval
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: An old friend from London comes to visit Emma Lee, much to Hodges' dismay.  Pre Emy Lee/Hodges relationship.





	Visiting Vegas

“So, who’s got plans for our weekend off?” Greg asked as they sat around the breakroom table waiting for the last minutes of their shift to tick by. Eyes glanced around looking at each other until Nick finally sighed.

“Fine...Playstation at our place.” he said and cheers went up around the table. “I got the new Lego yesterday.” Archie said, smiling. “We are not playing Star Wars or Indiana Jones lego all weekend, let me have some Madden...please.” Nick begged.

“If I bring extra controllers we could all play Mario Cart.” Hodges said and watch Emma Lee’s eyes light up. Greg gave him a sly grin and a wink which he chose to ignore. “Mario Cart and some Zombie killing...throw in pizza and beer and I think we’re set.” Emma Lee said.

“If there ever is a zombie uprising you’re gonna be number one on their hit list, you know that?” Nick said and laughed. “Bring it on.” Emma Lee said and grinned. “Hey, I know who I’m teaming up with if it ever happens. Who better than a ballistics tech really?” Archie said and high fived her.

“You’re just jealous, Nicky, cause you can’t be my high score. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been trying.” Emma Lee said and did a little dance in the doorway. He looked up at her to say something back and then stopped. She noticed everyone had and were looking at her.

“What?” she asked, confused.

“I see you zombie killer victory dance hasn’t changed.” a very British voice behind her said and she froze.

They all watched as recognition came over her face and she squealed, spinning around, and was immediately pulled into a hug. 

They all stared at the man holding their Emy and frowned. He was taller than Nick, extremely fit and well groomed. He had black hair and was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt. Even stooping down to hug her something about him seemed military straight.

“Dear Emma....I’ve missed you.” they heard him whisper. “I can’t believe you’re here!” she said.

Greg looked over at David expecting to see him glaring but it was worse than that, his face was absolutely blank. Greg frowned knowing that it was only covering the shock.

They finally stepped back from each other and Emma Lee remembered every one and turned back to them.

“Oh, guys...this is Becker, we worked together in London.” she said and looked back at him smiling. He nodded to the group around the table and then looked back at her.

“I don’t mean to invade your plans, but I managed to get Lester to give me a few days.” he said and looked at her hopefully. “No, of course! Don’t worry about it. Let me grab my things.” she said and gave him another quick hug as she took his hand and led him away towards the locker room.

Everyone at the table was quiet for a moment and then made their excuses about end of shift. Greg stayed at the table and turned to Hodges.

“It’s just a good friend from London...that’s a long way away.” he said. David gathered up his files he’d been working on and shrugged. “Of course, I only have 4 controllers anyway, now we don’t have to work in a 5th person.” he said and stood.

“Why don’t you just say something?” Greg said and David stopped and looked at him. “About what, Greg? I have no idea what you mean.” he said with the same blank look and then left.

Greg rolled his eyes and made frustrated sound and let his head hit the table.

“You were gonna try and hook them up finally, weren’t you, Mr. Matchmaker?” he heard Nick say and looked up. “So much for that.” he answered and went to rinse out his coffee cup.

“Just what were you planning to do anyway?” Nick said and shook his head with a laugh. “I don’t know...get them drunk? Spike their pizza? Lock them in a closet? I don’t think it’d take much at this point. OR at least it it wouldn’t have til British Ken doll showed up.” Greg said and sighed.

“It’s just for the weekend, and then he’ll be gone.” Nick said and gave him a grin. “Yeah, there is that. But I can’t help but feel I just got shoved back 5 spaces on one of Hodges’ game boards.” Greg said and Nick laughed.

“That man has been burned one too many times. You’ve got a challenge there, my friend.” Nick said and gave him a wink. Greg grinned. “Maybe it won’t be so hard if I have a partner in crime?” he said and Nick put his hands up.

“You are on your own - I’m not getting involved in one your schemes, Scooby Doo.” he said. Greg went up to him on the way to the door and whispered, “I’ll make it worth your while.” then winked on his way out.

“Now that’s not even fair!” Nick called after him.

****

Around 5 that evening Greg shuffled into the kitchen to start the coffee. He leaned against the counter with his head on the cupboard right above it, breathing in the fumes while it brewed and smiled to himself.

He heard a chuckle behind him and then someone say, “Emma said you were a coffee fiend but I didn’t think it was possible there was someone worse than she.” 

Greg turned his head to see Becker standing there, not a hair out of place, with a half laughing look on his face.

“I think we’re pretty evenly matched actually.” he said and tried not to look surprised. “Uh, she said that I should just stay here. Something about the hotel rooms in Vegas being unsanitary.” Becker said, explaining his presence. 

“I’ll have to agree with her on that one.” Greg said and pulled out another cup. He filled it and handed it to Becker who took it with a thanks and a nod. He sat down and said, “She talked about you all the time in London. It’s nice to put a person to the stories.” 

Greg sat down across from him and said, “I’m not sure I want to know which ones.” then he laughed a little and Becker smiled and nodded again. “She never really mentioned you.” he said.

“And you know why, Greggie.” Emma Lee said and came in, getting a cup for herself. “Yeah yeah...secret government crap and all that blah blah blah.” Greg said and she laughed.

She sat down next to Becker and gave him a smile. Greg wasn’t sure what to make of the smile back. She turned back to Greg and said, “You do remember I told you a few things, though - like the story about the guy who didn’t believe the new EMD’s were worth using?” 

Greg laughed, “Yeah and the other guy shot him to prove it!” Then he looked at Becker who was looking a little uncomfortable, “You? You shot someone to prove a point?” 

Emma Lee burst out laughing and Becker sort of shook his head. “Oh...OH! You’re the one who got shot!” Greg said and laughed. “Go on, Becks - show off the scar.” Emma Lee said and nudged him. He gave her a look and then pulled up his shirt. There was a small burn scar about the size of a dime right in the center of his chest.

“That’s all it left? It knocked you 20 ft and only left that?” Greg said and looked in disbelief. “Uh...good afternoon?” Nick said from the door. Greg looked up and said, “He’s the one who got shot with that fancy taser gun - check this out.” Greg said and pointed.

Emma Lee laughed and Becker rolled his eyes. “Really Emma?” he said and she giggled and patted his hand.

Nick sat down and looked closer. “Wow, from the way Emy described it I guess I thought there’d be more scaring.” he said and then noticed that there were a lot more scars. He looked up and caught Becker’s eye. He lowered his shirt and said, “Some of them are from Afghanistan, I did 2 tours.” Nick nodded his understanding and didn’t ask any more.

Greg sat back with a thoughtful look on his face. Emy saw it and said, “Greg...stop thinking.” He just looked at her and frowned. “I just think it’s kind of odd that he seems to have some of the same kind of scars as the ones you have on your back. Hell of a coincidence that two people who worked together could have gotten mauled by an escaped lion.” he said.

Becker looked at her and she sighed. “Greggie, we’ve been over this and I’m sorry. But I couldn’t tell you.” she said. “I made sure you knew when I was hurt.” he said and looked into his coffee. “I had to stop her from calling you.” Becker said and Greg looked back up.

“She tried, when she was on the painkillers and then after when she did call, I had to be in the room to make sure she didn’t say anything she shouldn’t. It’s not that she didn’t want to, Greg, but she really couldn’t.” he said and Greg got a look of understanding.

“Well, I don’t what you two did, but I couldn’t do it. Too much hush hush for my taste.” Nick said and Emma Lee grinned. “Now you know what I mean when I say the gag orders we get are no big deal.” she said and he laughed.

“Hey, everyone’s gonna be here in about an hour, we should get motivated. Still gotta arrange the living room a bit and all that.” Greg said and got up. “Yeah, I guess...you two sticking around?” Nick said. Emma Lee looked at Becker and said, “I guess we didn’t even think about it. I’m not sure.”

“Well, if you do - remember to warn him that Archie tries to cheat.” Nick said and followed Greg out.

They put their cups in the sink and then went back to her room. As soon as the door was shut Becker slid his arms around her from behind and pulled her close to him and held her there, resting his head on hers. She leaned back into him and sighed.

“I’m glad you’re here.” she said and he nodded. He stepped back a little and traced one of the scars that came up over her shoulder, the pulled the strap of her tank shirt aside to look at it closer.

“Yours healed well. It’s really beautiful the way you had them worked into the tattoo.” he said and pulled the strap back up. “It made them easier to hide, no one really notices them. The only reason Nick and Greg have is because we live together. It’s put a bit of a damper on my invites to pool parties, though.” she said and he laughed.

“It doesn’t matter...you’re still beautiful, always will be.” he said and held her again. She sighed and said, “Hils...” But he turned her around before she could finish.

“I know...we’ve tried this and I know in the end it won’t work, just like you do. But I just wanted some time to spend with you. I know you’re not coming back. I just....I needed a better ending than what we had, a good one.” he said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and looked up at him, “So you’re saying you want something besides me telling you to piss off while I walked out the door?” He laughed and said, “Yes, I want a nice goodbye this time. That way when someone asks about your picture I can say, ‘that’s Emma Lee, my dear friend who lives in Vegas’ as opposed to ‘that’s the girl I had doomed, yet passionate relationship with that ended with a piss off and things being thrown at my head.” 

At that she laughed and then shook her head. “I’m sorry, Hils. You know I love you, but we’re just not very good together like that. You wanted someone to watch over and take care of and that’s just not me.” she said and he smiled.

“Very true, but we need to be on good terms when you come to visit. You know how everyone is. And Jess would kill me with questions.” he said and smiled.

“Okay, who is she?” Emma Lee said and grinned. “Who’s who?” Becker asked and looked confused. “That’s about the 5th time you’ve mentioned this Jess. And every time you do you get this look about you. So spill, Action Man - who is she?” Emma asked and then laughed when he blushed.

“Oh my God...someone’s got you blushing. You never blush. Now I am going to have to come visit, I have to meet this girl.” Emma said and rolled his eyes. he sat down on the bed and then smiled.

“She’s amazing, Emma - truly amazing. She runs the AD center and does it like clockwork. She’s right up there with Connor in the computer stuff, they’re always putting their heads together and coming up with things. And she’s...well, I kind of think of her as my guardian angel.” he said and Emma laid across the bottom of the bed and smiled at him.

“That’s so sweet...and very unlike you. Why an angel?” she asked.

“She’s on the comms when we’re out, and she watches everything. It’s like she knows what’s coming and tells me. Look out for this. Turn right there. She watches over us.” he said and got a look in his eyes that made Emma grin more.

“She sounds great. Got a picture?” she asked. He nodded and grabbed his phone, then hit a few buttons and handed it to her.

Emma took it and looked, then looked at him and said, “You’re bloody joking.” “What do you mean by that?” he said and frowned.

“This little thing? This is what’s got you chasing your own tail? She’s so...girly, feminine, not that that’s bad...I’m just surprised.” Emma said and smirked at him.

“If history tells you anything you should know it’s the little ones that seem to get to me for some reason.” he said and raised and eyebrow at her. “Touche.” she said and scrolled through a couple more pictures.

“She’s beautiful, Becker, I’m very happy for you. I just hope she knows what she’s getting into. How long has it been?” she asked and he kind of looked away and didn’t answer.

“Becker?” Emma asked again and then sighed, “You’re kidding me! You haven’t even asked her out, have you?”

“No, not really. We’ve gone out...with everyone else.” he said and shrugged, taking the phone back.

“Why the hell not?” Emma said and sat up. Becker took a breath and then looked at her and said, “That’s why I’m here.” Emma frowned and said, “I don’t understand.”

“I needed to be sure...that we, well, more that I, was over us. We didn’t end well, I wasn’t sure...you know how I am with leaving things unfinished. I needed to know we were okay. That if you did come back, it wouldn’t be awkward. I needed to know I still had you as a friend.” he said and grabbed her hand, holding it.

“Becker,” she said and put her other one over his, “You will always have me as a friend. Nothing will ever change that. No fights or throwing things, or getting ripped up by whatever.” He laughed and shook his head.

“And no matter how bad in bed you were, I’ll always be your friend.” she said and he looked at her. “What?!” he said and she laughed.

“You may want to warn her about your timing issues and that thing you have for walking paths in the middle of nowhere.” Emma said and he turned beat red. “ I do not have issues...that was one time, we were drunk, Emma! And as far as middle of nowhere I never heard you complain.” he said and she laughed some more.

She patted his hand and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll call her and let her know how easy it is to wind you up.” She gave him a wink and he shook his head at her.

“You will never change.” he said. “Why? When you make it so easy and fun! You were always so much fun to get going, almost as fun as Lester.” she said and then he did laugh.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m glad you’re here and I’ll always love you, Becker - always. And I’ll always be here for you. I think we should go shopping.” she said and got up.

“Shopping? Really?” he said and frowned. “Yes, you need to get things to bring back for everyone, I can show you Vegas at the same time. And you need to get something extra special to bring back for Jess. So start thinking of what she likes while I grab a shower.” Emma said and grabbed her robe.

“That’s easy. Chocolate, she lives, sleeps and breathes chocolate. And shoes. Does anyplace here sell chocolate shoes?” he asked. Emma laughed and said, “Actually, yes. I’m gonna go use the other bathroom, you can use this one. I know just the place to go. It close to the Star Trek place where you can get something for Connor.” 

“Who said I was going to get anything for Connor?” he asked and got up. She just gave him a look and he smiled and said, “Yeah, right. I know.” She winked and shut the door behind her.

When she came out of the other bathroom Becker was already on the couch with Greg playing Mario Cart. “Damn military men.” she mumbled, but smiled and he stuck his tongue out at her as she passed. She was looking at them so she didn’t see David come out of the kitchen and ran right into him. She slipped on the tile a little and started to fall, but he caught her and pulled her against him and held her there.

“Sorry, Emy...are you okay?” he asked and held her a little tighter. She looked at her hands clutching at a t-shirt, took a second to register the strong arms around her, took a breath and smelled the faint scent of Drakkar and then looked up into icy blue eyes and she could swear she heard the “click” of her brain shutting off.

“uh...” she managed to get out quietly. She didn’t have to turn and look, she could tell Greg and Becker were looking at them and she could feel Nicky staring from the kitchen, too.

“M’fine.” she finally squeaked out and she heard a snicker behind her, “Sorry, I didn’t see you - my fault.” “No, I should have looked. I’m sorry.” David said and let go of her a little so she could get her footing. He blushed and quickly looked over her shoulder.

She looked and saw she was still hanging onto his shirt so she let go, but then she looked down and saw her robe had fallen open a little so she quickly closed it. 

“Could have been worse. Could’ve been Greg.” she said and tried to laugh. “Hey!” came from the couch. David looked back at her and smiled, “Yeah, could’ve been worse.” She felt his arms slowly let her go and she felt cold. “I’m gonna go change.” she said and then slipped past him and went down the hall to her room.

He just stood there for a minute and then almost jumped when a bottle of beer suddenly appeared in front of his face. He looked up the arm to see Nicky at the other end of it giving him a look that basically said, “You look like you need this.” 

“Thank you.” he said and took it, then sat down on the end of the couch and downed half of it. “Just SAY something already.” Greg said without looking away from the screen. “Shut it, Sanders.” David said and took another swallow.

“David, I’m just sayin” Greg started to say, but David jumped in, “Greg - this is not the conversation I really want to be having in present company.” He said and then nodded his head towards Becker.

“Me? You mean me? Uh...okay.” he said, confused, “I wont say anything, I’m good at keeping secrets.” 

David just slapped a hand to his face and leaned back in the chair. “Why did I even get out of bed?” he groaned.

“I don’t know why you’d want to keep it a secret, though. It’s obvious you fancy her.” Becker continued and David looked at him like he’d sprouted a 2nd head.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe cause of the British boyfriend on the couch?” David asked, wondering if this guy had taken too many shots to the head.

“Boyfriend?” Becker said and then laughed, “Ex-boyfriend, and even then it only lasted about a month. No, just very good friends.” He looked at the disbelief on David’s face and took out his phone. He held up one of the pictures of Jess and said, “She’s taking me shopping to buy her a present. If she ever gets ready, that is.”

“Let me see!” Greg said and grabbed the phone. “Ooh, she’s cute.” Nick said and Greg nodded. “Her name’s Jess, well, Jessica. She works with me.” he said and looked at it when Greg handed it back.

“So, you’re not here to try and get her to go back with you?” David said and Becker shook his head. “God no! She’d sooner shoot me and dispose of the body. And I have the feeling she’s probably learned how since being here. Besides, we didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.” he said and grimaced.

“How do you mean?” David asked and looked at him skeptically. “She threw stuff at my head and told me to piss off.” Becker said and Greg laughed.

“Sounds like her.” Nicky said and grinned.

“Besides, I know Emma...and I know that she doesn’t get flustered like that easily. She never did for me anyway.” he said and gave David a wink. He just looked back at him confused. Nick dropped down next to him in the chair. 

“You’ll have to excuse him. Unless it’s on a slide under a microscope, he’s pretty oblivious to everything around him.” he said and gave David a look. “Yeah, and his social growth spurts kind of got stunted around 16.” Greg said and David looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but then Emma Lee walked back in the room. 

Instead he kicked him and made him drive his cart off the cliff. “Hey!” Greg said and hit his leg. Nick and Becker just giggled.

“If you’re done bonding over Princess Peach, we can go.” Emma said and looked at them all funny. Becker stood up and gave David a pat on the back and then followed Emma to the front door. “Back later!” she called and waved over her shoulder. She gave a quick glance back and saw David looking at her. He waved a little and she smiled back at him as they left. Archie passed them on the way in, his arms full of pizza boxes.

“Dude, just say something.” Greg said to David. “Sanders - shut up!” David said and kicked at him again. Nick just sighed and looked at Archie. “Thank you for coming, you’re preventing a double homicide.” he said. “Anything I can do to prevent overtime.” Archie said and nodded.

“So, that David guy…” Becker said as they walked to her truck. “Shut up, Hilary.” Emy said and he laughed.


End file.
